The Change Can Happen Any Day
by ursweetheartless
Summary: RoyxEd Yaoi Fluff in early chapters, lemon, oral. update: story complete! and he caught sight of that open blue, and became a whipporwhill... [complete]
1. Chapter 1

FMA Fanfic: Change Can Happen Aay Day  
Author: ursweetheartles (that'd be me :D )Pairing: RoyxEd  
Rating: ima go with pg-13, but eventual NC17  
Warnings: Yaoi, but no boisex yet, only implied/fantasy still not 'core  
insert generic disclaimer on not owning FMA, but putting more of teh boysex if i did

AN: this was a challenge i got from a friend when i started writing again, to write a songfic for a RoyxEd pairing, which my favprite when she wrote. reviews and criticism are always appreciated! I know it isnt REALLY a songfic, but bear with it. The song is "So Says The Whipporwhil" by Richard Shindell

And the change could happen any day  
Or so say all the guards  
In the prison I have built around  
My solitary heart  
I tell myself that I'm alright  
That it's not so bad a place  
The truth is I'm just scared to death  
Of walking through that gate  
-"So Says the Whipporwhil"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist, sat at his desk, ignoring the paperwork piling up in front of him as always, twirling a pen through his fingers, staring absentmindedly out the window of his office. They said it was going to snow this evening, a lot of snow. it was already starting, a few fluffy flakes falling in the afternoon's light. He really should be doing the work laid out in front of him, but instead he was thinking about the snow. It didn't snow very often in Amestris, for which the Colonel was grateful, but it had been unmercifully cold the last couple of days, and he knew the snow had been inevitable. It made Roy wish he had a warmer coat, or a roaring fire. He was just looking forwards to being finished with the work in front of him, the work he was having so much trouble motivating himself to even touch, so he could finally go home, build a fire in the fireplace, have some hot tea, and curl up in bed.

Roy closed his eyes then, briefly entertaining the idea of going out to find some lucky girl, and bringing her home to help warm him up. The idea didn't survive long though. It would take effort, and that was too much for even Roy Mustang at the moment. It had been a very long week, and the cold was not helping the fatigue he felt. Besides, he disliked the idea of bringing a women he didn't really know home to his own bed, something he avoided when possible. It always felt too much like inviting them into his life, into himself, which ruined the chances of keeping them at a safe distance. No, that was just too much to do tonight, it was too cold, and the first colors of sunset were already staining the horizon.

It took a considerably more abrupt, and certainly louder than necessary breach of his office door to snap the Colonel from his reverie. He knew before he turned his head exactly who it was that stood on the other side of his desk. There was only one member of his team that entered like that: without knocking, without greeting, without ceremony.

"Fullmetal, can't you manage to be a little quieter? I seriously doubt anyone in East City missed that entrance." Roy turned his head, gathering the weariness he felt behind the mask he always wore, setting his usual smirk into place. The blonde alchemist who stood across the desk said nothing, just dropped another report onto his pile.

"There's the paperwork you requested from me. Now is there anything else you want to put me through before I can get back to the important things i have to do?" Edward crossed his arms in front of his body, shifting his weight onto his back leg.

"Well I do have another mission for you, but the specifics aren't together yet so it will probably be another week or two at least before I can actually give it to you. That should give you a good chunk of time to work on whatever it is you deem more important around here than doing your job." The blonde turned around, taking a couple steps towards the door.

"Thanks" He said grudgingly over his shoulder, not looking at Mustang.

"Hey Fullmetal" Roy said, stopping the retreating boy in his tracks, "one more thing before you go. You seem a little worse for the wear lately, maybe you should take some of that time to relax. You really do look like you haven't slept a full night in a long while." The blonde curled his hands into fists.

"I can take care of myself, you bastard, im not a little kid and i don't need your advice. I'm perfectly fine without you."

Mustang lifted his hands defensively and shrugged "Whatever, just a suggestion..." and with that the boy left, hands still taught and curled, muttering under his breath. He didn't close the door behind him, and in a couple of seconds the form of Riza Hawkeye appeared in the frame. The Colonel got the hint, and quickly picked the pen he'd been twirling back up, and started in earnestly on the stack of papers before him. Really, he told himself, the sooner he finished this pile, the sooner he could be on his way home, to his own warm, soft bed.

X

Roy Mustang, he signed his name on the last piece of paper left on his desk, finally fulfilling the promise he made to the rather threatening Hawkeye, without whom he was pretty sure nothing important would get done around the office. He dropped the pen back onto the desk's top, and leaned back in his chair, stretching an rubbing his tired eyes. Outside the window the snow was falling much more heavily, white flakes that appeared deceptively light and fluffy fell against a dark background. Mustang glanced at his watch: 10:00 o'clock. He had stayed pretty late, he was almost certainly the last person in the building, except for the night guards. He had always enjoyed walking through the empty hall of Eastern Headquarters though, hearing his footsteps echo in the darkness, isolated but still powerful. He let out a yawn as he stood, grabbing the trench coat he'd draped on the couch when he'd come in this morning. He doubted it would be enough to keep him comfortably warm, but it was the best he had with him. He promised himself that when he got home he'd find something a bit warmer for tomorrow, and with that he let himself out of his office, locking the door behind him and turning off lights as he went. He put his hand on the switch to the lights in the break room, thinking he'd like nothing more than to be home already, when he froze.

There spread across the table was a pile of books and a scattered sheaf of notes, handwritten in a distinct and messy hand. And across all of this, slouched a boy with long golden hair in a braid down his back, a red coat draped around his shoulders, head down on an open book cradled in a soft flesh arm, fast asleep. Mustang approached the boy, intending to wake the boy gently, but he hesitated. He touched the blonde's long hair, still damp and slightly cold from the melting snow. He must not have been here too long, his jacket was damp too, and there was a small puddle under his feet of snow tracked in on his boots. The colonel let his finger tips slide onto the sleeping alchemist's cheek, marveling at the cool softness of the boy's skin. His fingers slid towards the boy's lips, slightly opened in sleep, and wondered aimlessly what the boy's hair would look like out of the braid, falling around his sleeping face like sunshine, or a halo's light. Perfect, Roy thought.

But his thought was interrupted when the boy stirred, moving his head, causing the Colonel to quickly withdraw his hand to the boy's shoulder. He squeezed lightly. The boy stirred, rubbing his eyes sleepily his flesh hand, pushing himself up with the metal one. He yawned.

"Fullmetal, wake up" The shorter alchemist started, eyes sprung open, spine suddenly straightened.

"Colonel, I... " The boy started to blush, cheeks feeling hot "I was just ... I mean ... I was only ..." He stood, hands starting to gather the notes before him into a messy stack, closing the book that had laid under his head, trying desperately to get everything together and think of an explanation at the same time. Roy laid a hand on the boy once again.

"Fullmetal!" He barked, the boy stopped, startled, dropping the book in his hand. "Chill for a minute here." Roy bent to pick up the book, handing it back to Edward.

"Thanks, i guess..." mumbled the boy, staring resolutely at his shoes, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Now, why aren't you in the dorms in your bed where you belong?" Roy looked sternly at the boy, who didn't reply, just

stood nervously, still not really sure what to say. The Colonel sighed. "Well, come on then, get your stuff together. Its freezing cold and pelting snow outside, I'll drive you home." The blonde did so, still hesitant, convinced he was going to get yelled at eventually. He did manage a weak smile though, as he followed Roy from the room.

It was deathly cold outside, and still snowing pretty hard, and as Roy glanced over he noticed the flakes gathering in the folds of Edward's coat, and in the braid of golden hair that fell down his back. It was oddly beautiful. It registered for Mustang then how quiet the younger alchemist was. Usually Fullmetal would be busy insulting him, or at least finding something to complain about. But instead he just followed Mustang to his car silently, waiting patiently to slide into the seat beside Mustang, glad just to be out of the snow. He looked up at the Colonel then, making eye contact for a second before Mustang shook his head slightly, and started the car, pulling out onto the road.

The ride to the dorms was wordless, the only sounds being the tires on slush beneath them and the hum of the engine. The car warmed up to some degree pretty quickly, by the time Mustang pulled up in front of the dorms, it was pretty comfortable inside. As the car stopped EDward turned his face back up to Mustang.

"Colonel?" he said hesitatingly "Am i in some sort of trouble?" his voice was quiet, his face looking concerned.

Roy shook his head. He spoke, trying to sound as professional as he could. "No, why do you ask?"

"You were looking at me weirdly, back there..." The blonde trailed off, fingers of his automail hand wrapped around the door handle. "Well, thanks for the ride I guess. You really didn't have to do that."

"No, it's freezing cold and snowing hard outside, not the kind of weather to walk home in. It wasn't any trouble at all" The Colonel tried to keep the mask of propriety on his face, in his voice. He really did care about the boy, almost enough to scare him. The blonde opened the door, and stepped out into the cold night.

"Oh, and Fullmetal!" He said to the boy, catching him right before the door slammed shut, "Why don't you sleep in a bit tomorrow, come into the office late. You look like you need a good night's sleep." Without a response the door slammed and the boy disappeared through the snow, into the warm hallways of the dorm building, off to his own warm bed. Roy sighed, Time to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually Roy Mustang enjoyed having his house all to himself, but tonight the place just felt dark and cold when he got home. He tried to tell himself it was just the weather, just the snow he carried in in his hair, on his coat, and the cold he carried in in his bones. He dropped his coat on a chair, told himself he'd take a hot shower, have a cup of hot tea, light a fire, go to bed. He was just so tired. Maybe he'd skip the tea, the fire, just have a hot shower and climb into bed.

He walked upstairs, and turned on the water, giving it a minute to warm up before turning to take off him clothes. First the uniform jacket, then the button down shirt worn beneath it hit the ground. The blue wool pants, followed by the white cotton underwear. he stepped beneath the spray, feeling the warmth on his skin, breathing as it leached the cold from his bones, and the snow from his damp hair. his hair was so soft, his skin was so warm and smooth. the images crept into Mustang's head unbidden, but he didn't try to shake them away anymore. He just let them come. I can see his sleeping face, spun golden strands pooling around tanned skin. Amber eyes rimmed with velvet lashes closed lightly, cheeks flushed just slightly, soft lips parted just so much, sleeping breath passing them hot and damp. He ran his fingers through his own wet hair, let the water wash over him, absolving him of this sin before he had even finished commiting it.

I could raise my hand to that cheek, so soft. Stroke it gently, don't want to wake him. Stroke flaxen strands from his face, see them trailing down the perfect shoulders, the softness of the flesh side echoed in hard steel across, perfectly symmetrical, beautifully juxtaposed. Trail fingers to the seams, where metal meets flesh, feel him shift slightly, roll to his side in half sleep allowing me to slip in behind him, pull back the blankets, slide into the warm world underneath. Press myself to him, skin to skin. Curl one arm over his sleeping form, place one warm kiss on the base of his neck, hear the gentle hiss of escaping air from him lips. He snuggles back against me, putting his own hand over mine. Sleep, back to sleep

Mustang shuts the water off, and grabs a towel, readying himself to step into the relative cold of the hallway, and his own bedroom beyond. He dries himself off, knowing that sleep waits for him beyond that door. He knows there will be no one in his bed when he gets there, that he will slide between cool sheets and sleep alone. This fact weighs in his heart heavily, but still he manages to drift off.

X

Edward Elrich tries to slide through the door to his dorm room siltenly, without waking his brother. This is , of course, pointless, as his brother is currently a 7 foot tall suit of armor and thus incapable of normal sleep. Instead, Alphonse was reading, and his eyes snapped up as his brother entered.

"Nissan" He said gladly, but in a quiet voice. it was the middle of the night after all. "Where have you been? Having some fun i hope." Edward smiled, putting the sachel he carried down on the single desk.

"I was trying to get some more of these books done, i lost track of time, fell asleep. Its snowing pretty hard out there, and its bitterly cold." Ed shook the snow from his hair and took off the red coat he wore, laying it over the desk chair to dry. Walking to his bed to sit, he started to take off his boots.

"I hope you didnt have to walk too far in that, it isnt really good for you you know." Al fretted from his own bed, "You could get sick!"

Ed lay back. "I know." he said wearily, stifling another yawn, "And don't worry, i got a ride home, so i'll be fine"

"From who?" Al asked innocently

"No one special" Ed replied, turning over so Al couldnt see the slight flush in his cheeks. He didn't really want to admit it, but the Colonel had been right. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while, he'd been throwing himself hard into researching a way to give Al his body back lately, on top of everything he had to do around the office. Maybe a little break would be good for him. At least it would mean he didn't have to see Mustang's smug grin any more than necessary. Ed closed his eyes, and tried desperatly to think of any other face while he fell asleep.

X

Sitting on the edge of the bed, combing his hair, trying desperatly to get the last stubborn tangles from it. He let out a small exclamation as the comb caught on a particularly difficult knot, pulling his hair. he felt the warm hands on his back, from behind him, the farmilliar voice, "here, let me help you." He gave over the comb, let the older man run it gently over the tangles, getting them out one by one. He went to put it back in the farmilliar braid, but the hands stopped him. "leave it loose" the smooth voice said, "I love the way it pools like sunshine around your head." He smiled, felt the hands wrap around him from the back, he leaned back into the embrace. The farmilliar head on his shoulder, the soft lips on his neck, his shoulder, his jawline. Those lips made him melt like butter into warm arms, shifting, turning so his amber eyes could look into ebony ones before closing softly, leaning in for the kiss.

As lips crashed together like cymbals, his arms wrapped around the older man's neck, hands curling into soft black hair, pulling himself closer and closer, till there was only skin against skin, so close so comfortable. The man shifted him, laid him down softly on his back, trailing warm kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach. He looked down, into eyes like pools of darkness, and their gazes locked for a moment that seemed like forever, before the man continued his downward trail. He squeezed his eyes shut then, lost in the sensation. He gasped in pleasure, his lips made only one sound. "Roy!"

Then there was sun in his face, light breaking through the dream, bringing him to reality. Edward sat up, trying to shake the images from his mind's eye, images that wouldn't leave. It seemed that even when he wasn't here, Mustang's smug face would not leave his mind, like he knew how much this bothered Edward and thats why he stuck around. But Ed closed his eyes and there was only one image, one he could not shake. He looked down, into eyes like pools of darkness, and their gazes locked for a moment that seemed like forever... only now the eyes were mocking him, the mouth pressed into the man's trademark smirk. you know you want me, Fullmetal, stop pretending you have any control over this It was the door opening and Al's voice that broke his reverie, thankfully for Ed.

"Brother, you're awake! I was just coming back in to get you." Al closed the door behind him, a small stack of books under one arm. Ed stretched, and yawned, sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed. He glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. he jumped.

"Al! why didnt you tell me it was this late?" Al sat on his bed, laying the books beside him on the floor.

"I thought maybe you could sleep in a bit, you've been looking like you need it these past couple weeks."

Ed sighed, getting up to change his clothing. Maybe Mustang was right, he should take a little time to rest. but he wouldn't give that man, smooth white face, black eyes like pools of darkness Ed shook his head, he didnt want to give Mustang the satisfaction...


	2. Chapter 2

X

The Colonel was truly surprised when Ed came charging through the door the next morning, even if it i was /i a couple hours late. He had very honestly expected the boy wouldn't even show up today, after being given license to take the morning off. If he was being truly honest he would admit to i hoping /i the boy wouldn't come in. Things were just so much more distracting having the blonde alchemist in the vicinity ( i spun golden strands pooling around tanned skin. Amber eyes rimmed with velvet lashes /i ), and Mustang had a lot of work he needed to finish today. Ah well, he thought, retreating back to his office with coffee in hand, he would just have to shut his door, counting on Riza to keep it guarded until his work was done. There was no reason the boy would come to see him, no reason for him to get any closer than he was right now.

X

Ed watched Mustang's retreating back as he stalked back to his den with his coffee in hand. There was something about the way that man moved, something Ed wasn't entirely comfortable thinking about, especially in public as he was. The boy shook his head sharply, attempting to drive any other thought from his head that would tag onto the tail of Mustang, he knew then he wouldn't be able to get the man out of his head all day. He welcomed the distraction of the soldiers sitting around the break room table then, still drinking coffee and goofing off, knowing they would eventually be scattered by the watchful eyes of Riza, forced into the work they were all putting off. They all joked loudly still though enjoying the time while they had it, as Riza hadn't shown up yet. They were making plans to celebrate Havoc's birthday tonight after everyone got off of work.

"Hey Boss! Yeah, Fullmetal!" It was Breda, ever the loud and obnoxious one that shouted his name, the blonde strolled over, ever casual and comfortable there, "You're coming to celebrate, right? Its been a long time since we've seen you outside of this office." The blonde smiled noncommittally

"We'll see" was all he said, hoping it would be taken as a polite refusal. He was sure he would probably spend the evening in the library like normal, working on his research, following up some faint theory or another. That is what he i should /i do at least.

"Oh come on!" Breda pouted, "The Colonel even said you should take some time to relax, unwind. It'd be good for you." The boy shook his head slightly, but still smiled. Maybe he would go over with them, after all, it didn't mean he had to stay. "Come on Fullmetal! What d'ya say? huh?" He nodded his head finally, giving in

"Yeah I'll be there, just tell me when."

X

Roy stood in his doorway, watching the blonde boy talk to the soldiers assembled at the table. It was amazing how comfortable he seemed around them, how well he meshed personalities with the motly crew sitting there, but how he seemed to still not quite mix. It was like his feet didn't quite touch the ground there, as if he floated a bit above everyone else. Roy laughed inwardly a bit, knowing that if he told that to the alchemist that he'd probably take it as a slight on his height, and the fireworks that would ensue... That was one of the things that Mustang enjoyed so much about Edward, he was so openly emotional, letting what it was he was feeling come to the surface and bubble through his exterior like vapor. He seemed to keep nothing pent up inside.

He found himself staring absently at the golden haired alchemist, and thoughts began to float through his head i flaxen hair pooling around tanned skin /i and he was startled when the boy turned his head, and their eyes locked. It seemed like an eternity, but Mustang quickly looked away, a bit flushed. He ducked backwards, into the sanctity of his office. Now he could get some of this paperwork done. Wouldn't it be a pleasant surprise for Hawkeye if he was already working diligently when she came in? It was then that he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in", Mustang said, and was visibly surprised when Edward's head poked around the door, followed by the rest of his familiar silhouette. Mustang spoke quickly, trying to hide his surprise "Why Fullmetal, since when did you learn how to knock on a door?" The blonde smiled slightly, still looking tired.

"Hey, i just wanted to say thank you." The boy shifted on his feet nervously, something that seemed a bit too innocent to Roy, it was quite cute actually, but Roy pushed that thought away. Something was just too uncomfortable about thinking i those /i thoughts so close to the objet of his desires. He looked up at the boy.

"For what?"

"For driving me home last night. It was nice to not have to walk in the cold."

"It was nothing." Mustang said, coloring lightly, attempting to hide the fact behind his coffee cup. "Fullmetal, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You still look tired and there isn't much we really need you for around here." The boy smiled a little and walked out quietly. That was weird, thought Mustang, no retort, no bubbling of anger, no blatantly taken offense blown out of proportion. Something was obviously on the smaller alchemist's mind, something was bothering him. Mustang made a mental note to see if Al knew when he saw him next. The boys were close he knew, and Edward wouldn't keep it from his brother if it was important. For a moment Roy stared out the window at the snow still falling from the sky. It wasn't supposed to stop anytime soon. This made him shiver, despite the warmth of his office. Mustang hated the cold, he hated the snow.

X

Edward had been only the smallest bit flustered when Mustang arrived at the bar where they were celebrating his subordinate's birthday. He hadn't known i why /i exactly, it was kind of obvious that Roy would be invited, and an almost definite that he would come out. But now it had been a couple hours, and almost everybody else had left the bar. It was almost last call, and edward still sat at a table in the corner, watching Mustang's head fall closer and closer to the wood surface of the bar top. He had been drinking without pause since he got here, and it was starting to show. Well, it had started to show a i while /i ago, but people had pretended not to notice. Now, it was undeniable. Edward didn't necessarily enjoy seeing his superior officer like this, but it didn't really hurt him in any way either.

This wasn't the first time he'd seen the Colonel Drunk, just the first tim he'd seen him i this /i drunk. He could tell the barman was getting ready to close up, wiping down the bar and looking uneasily at Mustang. It was probably time for Mustang to go home, but Edward knew he wasn't gonna do it on his own. Ed stood up, walking over to the older alchemist.

"Okay, you bastard, its about time for you to stop drinking and start walking." He said, trying to push his normal attitude into the phrase. But as he laid his hand on the Colonel's shoulder to shake him to his senses he saw the damp lines down Mustang's cheeks. He didn't think he'd ever seen the colonel cry before, and it disarmed him. "Mustang, are you okay? come on, get up!"

With that He did stand up, and promptly came very close to falling right back over. "Right," Fullmetal mumbled, "There's no way you can walk home like this." He took the older alchemist's arm over his shoulder for balance, and sat him in a nearby chair. "We are going to have to call you a cab..." Mustang smiled, and ran the back of his hand across his face, wiping away the tears.

"Fullmetal, i didn't know you were still here. Why are you out so late, shouldn't you be home, in bed?" He slurred his words together, causing Edward to roll his eyes as he dialed the pay-phone in the corner. He remembered how cold it was outside, and how it still hadn't really stopped snowing, and he was almost glad to be calling the cab. Now he had an excuse not to walk all the way home in the bitter chill.

X

It had been rather difficult to wrestle the hopelessly drunk Colonel into the waiting cab, not to mention getting his address out of him, so they could take him home. The rest had been relatively easy, all he had to do was wait out the cab ride and drag the man up the snowy walk to his door. Roy had babbled incoherently the whole way home, and Edward had mostly just tuned it out. But now standing on the Colonel's doorstep he needed him to shut up and find his keys, and didn't hesitate to tell him as such in a rather loud and impatient manner. It really was cold out though, and he wanted more than anything to just get the man inside so he could go home.

Roy wiggled a little, leaning on Edward for support in his drunken state, and fished the keys out of his pocket, letting them in to the house. Edward walked the man in, carefully remembering to take the keys out of the lock where Roy had left them hanging. Ed groped for a light switch, found it, and moved to wrestle the man onto the first proper piece of furniture he saw, a couch, before flopping down beside him, his face a bit pink from the exertion of almost carrying the colonel inside. Everything was silent now, as Mustang's drunken chatter had died at the door, and Edward was fine with that.

He looked around the room admiringly, he had to admit Mustang had a pretty decent place here. From the outside it looked like any other brick townhouse in the row, but on the inside it had been decorated rather tastefully in a warm palate. The door had opened up onto what the boy assumed to be a living room, in which they now sat. There was a fireplace on one wall, and the other wall was covered with bookcases, each with a set of glass doors on the front. There wasn't much furniture, but there also want an excess of space so that made perfect sense. There was a stairway leading up on the opposite end of the room, and a door that stood open next to it, looking to lead to a kitchen of some sort.

It wasn't till then that Edward noticed the Colonel staring at him, and it started to make him uncomfortable. He should probably leave anyways, his brother would be worried if he wasn't home soon. Edward stood.

"Well, we should get you into bed, I should get going, Al will be worried." He extended a hand to help the Colonel up, and when the warm fingers wrapped around it Edward could feel his pulse quicken. Edward felt glued to the spot then, he couldn't move, he could barely even breathe. Roy looked him square in the eyes and smiled slightly before moving to get up and breaking the spell. Ed shivered slightly, before taking the Colonel's arm over his shoulder, and leading him to the stairs. He noticed the silence from Roy then, noting that he hadn't said a single word since they had passed into his house, and this did nothing to calm Edward down.

At the top of the stairs there were three doors. Edward tried the first one, and upon seeing it was a bedroom led the man inside, dropping his weight onto the large bed pushed against the far wall. Roy didn't let go of the boy's wrist though, rubbing his thumb across the soft flesh of the inside plane, running it over the veins so close to the surface.

"Edward, Edward, Edward" Roy said, breaking his silence. The boy's mouth went dry. He wanted to respond, to ask Roy why he was holding his wrist, why he was saying his name, but he couldn't push the words out around the knot in his throat. He felt Mustang pulling lightly on his wrist, dragging him slowly in closer. His other hand reached up to touch the golden hair hanging around the boy's face, in his eyes which had gotten wider, like giant pools of honey, like orbs of amber when Roy's fingertips brushed his cheeks so lightly. The fingers skated down his jaw line, traced the tendon of his neck down to the collar of his tank. It wasn't until they reached his waist, wrapping around and drawing him closer that Edward found his voice.

"Wh-what the hell Mustang?" It was quiet though, not much of a protest as he was steered slowly and carefully into the older alchemist's lap, pulling the blonde into straddling Roy's legs on the edge of the bed. "What are you i doing /i you bastard?" but once again his heart wasn't quite in it. His breath caught again as he felt fingers on the back of his neck. He hadn't noticed Mustang release his wrist and raise the hand.

"Just once..." Mustang whispered, almost to himself, "I've wanted to do this for so long." Edward felt the hand on his neck guide his head down to meet Mustang's own. Then it happened, like a crash of cymbals or a burst of fireworks. Their lips met and it seemed to Edward that all time stopped, everything that was not necessary shut down around him and that kiss was the only thing keeping him alive. Then he felt it moving, and the older man parted his lips, the blonde mirroring him, and tongues met briefly, hot wet and twisting.

And then there was air between them once more as Mustang pulled back to look into the boy's eyes, but it was like he'd forgotten how to breathe without the man's help. His mouth hung open still, damp and bruised from the contact, his eyes wide all of a sudden. His hands sprung up from his sides, touching smooth pale cheeks in front of his.

"N-no, please..." He wasn't sure what he was asking for. He knew he wanted more of that i kiss /i right now, but he also knew he really shouldn't be doing this. But he decided that for right now he didn't care, and he thrust his face forwards, pushing his lips back onto the man in front of him, tongue searching, fingers tangled in the normally smooth and well coifed black hair. Mustang gasped into the kissed, a small surprised noise. That hadn't been exactly what he had expected to happen after kissing an underaged subordinate who purported to hate his guts. Not that he was complaining though.

Without breaking the kiss, Roy let his fingers fall to the boy's waist, worming them under the fabric of his shirt and slowly pulling it up, exposing Edward's bear skin as he went. When he reached the boy's shoulder's he pulled from the kiss, disentangling himself slightly. Edward's mouth let out a small whine at the lack of contact, opening and closing on open air instead of warm lips. His cries soon shifted tone though, as Roy removed his shirt and reattached lips to skin, this time trailing kisses across the boy's jaw line, shifting golden bangs out of the way to trail lips down onto his neck, his collarbone, his chest.

Then he felt the insistent little fingers on the buttons of his uniform shirt, flesh and metal working together to slowly pull the shirt open, and caress the warm flesh beneath. He gasped as the cool smooth metal glanced over his nipple, causing it to stand at attention. And then Ed was pulling his shirt off, pushing it down his arms and letting it fall to the bed behind them.

The boy's hands trail over Roy's chest in smooth and random arcs, one soft and hot the other hard and cool. The sensation was almost overwhelming, and he can feel himself gasp quietly into Edward's mouth. He starts to lean backward onto the bed until he is lying down, pulling the blonde down on top of him so as not to have to remove his lips from sweet skin for more than a single breath at a time. Still they're both gasping for air when their lips part, as if they got so caught up in the moment they had forgotten how to breathe.

Mustang shifts the position, rolling so that they switch places, and he's straddling the younger alchemist, slowly moving lips along the jaw line, the neck, the collar bone, the chest. Ed is beyond complaining by now, but he lets out a soft whimper every time Roy nips his skin, and a hiss of breath whenever the mark is licked so lightly. Edward squirms delightfully underneath him, and that, coupled with the delightfully half choked noises coming from the boy are making Roy harder than steel. He can feel Edward to, rubbing on his leg as he squirms slightly. Mustang can i tell /i the boy is enjoying this as much as he is. i Well, we'll just have to see what we can do to make this even better /i Mustang smirked, as he trailed his hot mouth down the boy's front, leaving a trail of dampness behind, stalling momentarily here and there to blow lightly across it, causing the blonde to curl his spine slightly, lifting off the bed briefly each time.

He stops at the younger alchemist's belly button, curling his tongue lightly around it and swirling it inside, as his hands fumble with the boy's belt. He tugs it open at last, and raises his head, making eye contact with amber globes, wide with surprise but clouded by need. his hips buck upwards and Mustang takes advantage of this, sliding the boys pants over his hips and down, till he's naked. Mustang smiles as he once again holds the boy's full attention before moving his mouth lower still.

X


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i know this one is shorter, but i got this much done, as well as the last chapter, while i was between internets. I just moved back down to NYC for college foundation year insanity so i KNOW i won't be updating frequently in the future. not that i've been good at it so far but wtvr. i think there might be some OOC here, and this is very unbeta'd as my beta just left for a year in Romania last week, and so isnt around to hellp me. Untill i find a new beta im stuck without. if anyone knows someone.something drop me a line and critique is always welcomed. hope it doesnt suck too bad! 3

Roy woke up that morning with the sun streaming down into his face, only serving to aggravate the headache he felt, a well deserved consequence of the night before. He couldn't remember exactly what it was he had done, but he knew he had gotten a little carried away with the consumption of alcohol, almost guaranteeing that he'd done something stupid. Knowing that, he couldn't handle trying to get up and deal with it right now, whatever it turned out to be. No, he just wanted to stay here, cucooned in his bed, twisted up in warm blankets and soft pillows. Mustang pulled the pillow up over his head to block out the light, fully intending to go straight back to sleep, to put reality away on a high shelf, where he could forget about it and just enjoy his moments of simple happiness.

He felt a form next to him though, and glanced over. he Sighed, he only ever brought his conquests to his own bed if he was really drunk. He didn't like sleeping next to anyone, it opened him up too much, made him too vulnerable for his own liking. Eyes settled on the curve of the form in his bed. There was blonde hair curtained loosely over tanned skin, falling down to cover the face that was pointed away from Roy. He followed the curve of the spine with his eyes, blankets were pulled up to the chin on his companion, curled into a little ball so close to him. Now he would have to deal with the situation, he didn't want the girl sticking around all day.

Roy propped himself up facing his still comatose guest on one elbow, using the other hand to rub his throbbing temples. He hated doing this, kicking the girl out in the morning. There was no nice way to put his sentiments, no way to disguise that he really didn't care for the woman anymore. He extended his hand to shake the girl slightly, intending on waking her up. But his hand jumped when he touched the shoulder in front of him, even through the blankets he could tell that this wasn't right. There was a hard, smooth shape where there should be a soft, warm, feminine one. The jump caused the form beside Roy to stir, and a matching set of arms stretched outwards, one soft and human, the color of desert sand the other hard and metal, a shiny silver curve, an echo of flesh in mechanics. At this movement the blanket fell from the shoulders, pushed down to reveal the junction of flesh and machine at the shoulder. The form looked familiar to Mustang now, he had seen it in his head, worked through this fantasy thousands of times.

_Fullmetal? This can't actually be happening. Shit,_ he thought to himself, _This was a very stupid move, bringing _him_ home. I must have had more to drink that I thought. _Roy's heart sank in his chest. The flaxen haired boy rolled onto his back, eyes screwed tightly shut, a giant yawn distorting his face. When he closed his mouth he opened his eyes, looking up at Roy's face, catching eye contact and holding it, smiling, till Roy looked away.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" The boy's smile wavered, catching the look of dread in the older man's eyes.

"You don't remember?" Edward pulled himself into sitting position, arranging the blankets on his lap, curling his knees up to wrap his arms around them. He looked a worried for a moment, but forced a smile to his face. "You didn't seem to be asking many questions last night..." Edward raised his eyes again, looking Roy in the face.

The Colonel responded, trying to push some of his normal flippancy into those words, "No Fullmetal, I can only guess why you're here to annoy me first thing in the morning." He was pretty sure he knew what he would have liked to do with Fullmetal in his bed, but he didn't really want to think about that yet. Right now he needed to figure out how far he had fucked this up, and what he could do to fix this. His hand went up to his face, his headache wasn't going away. He really didn't need this this morning.

Edward looked injured for a moment, then he recovered himself. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed, putting his back towards the older man. His hands went up to his face, and for a minute both parties thought he was going to cry, but he bit the tears back. "I'll get out of your hair then, Colonel." The reply was simple, to the point, and the blonde began gathering his clothes from the floor.

X

For once Roy was glad for the stream of paperwork that flowed across his desk, as it gave him something to do besides agonizing over the events of the past night. He didn't know what had happened, but did he know what he had _wanted_ to do to the boy. He had lusted after the blond for so long it had become just another casualty of his life, just another feeling he had to suppress on the road to his goals. Roy shivered. Really, it wasn't something Roy had ever planned on _doing_, he tried to keep those thoughts at the back of his head, only letting them play when he was alone, at night.

_Oh Gods, what have I done? Never in a million years would i have let myself take advantage of him like that. It was a mistake to let myself go like that, I drank too much, and I lost control. Now Im going to have to live with it. _Roy let his head fall into his cupped hands, hiding his face. _How long until Fullmetal reacts to this? I can see his face now, amber eyes cold with disgust, lips curled in hatred. He'll never trust me again, and he has good reason. This is my fault, how could i have been so weak? He deserves so much better than this, than ME. _Roy fully recognized himself as damaged goods.

Mustang rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he could do about this now, there was a rather large possibility that the professional relationship he held with his subordinate would now be broken without repair, and any chance of even the most platonic of personal connections was probably out of the question. All he could do now was call the boy back, apologize, try to set the record straight.

He studied the paper in front of his steadily. He was stalling and he knew it, but he was well and truly frightened, not of the boy himself, though he _did_ still make Roy uncomfortable for obvious reasons, but of the boy's _reaction_. He would be well within his rights to hate Mustang now, to look spitefully down on him for the moment of weakness he showed. Now Fullmetal knew his secret, he knew how he felt deep down about _him_. The boy could easily use this against the Colonel now. The administration would most _certainly_ look down on a man such as himself using his rank to take advantage of a younger, and probably drunk subordinate. No, that would not work in his favor.

But those were not the biggest of his fears. What if Edward never forgave him for this? What if he hated him forever, and Mustang never saw him again in his life? That would leave a hole in Mustang, a void in his soul that could never be filled. He would forever be haunted by that night. He cursed his luck. He had risked everything he already had in one drunken swoop for a taste of what his heart had _always_ wanted. The kicker, the part that really made him sick was this: he didn't even remember it, he was too drunk to even have those sweet moments during his inevitable exile. had it been worth it? he would never even know.

X

Edward had tried his best to just forget about the happenings of last night but it wasn't really that easy. He had been doing fine until he'd run into Feury on his way out of the library, who told him the Colonel was looking for him. Edward had no desire to go see that man, especially after this morning. He could deal with their rendevoux last night, in fact if he was to be completely honest with himself he would have to admit that he had enjoyed himself imensly. And now all it had taken was the mention of the bastard's name and the memories came to him unbidden. he remembered the soft touch of the mans lips, this insistant trail of his fingers along the boy's spine, the hot wet breath in his ear, saying words the boy had believed so thoughroughly at the time. Mustang had put him under his spell, he'd pulled the boy into his web and then he'd dropped him as soon as it was convinient.

Edward's stomach still sunk when he remembered this morning, how he had almost cried when Mustang had kicked him out. He had opened himself up to a single person besides his brother, and he had been hurt because of it. _Well I guess thats what I get for being so trusting_, Ed thought, as he took the steps to Central Headquarters slowly, not in any sort of a hurry to actually get to the Colonel. That _Bastard_. When he saw him, he would definitly kick the man's ass, he _deserved _it. But he could'nt tell the man _why_ he was angry, and he knew it. That would just be opening the door wider, _asking_ for another dagger in his side. Edward could almost hear Mustang's mocking response echoing in his head.

_Surely you didnt expect me to feel anything towards you _Fullmetal_. You're just a kid, albeit a useful one at times. And besides, its not like its a secret, but you're damaged goods, in more ways than one. You're half metal, for fucks sake! No, do you know how _drunk_ I was last night? It would have have to be pretty goddamn drunk to drag a wreck like _you_ home with me. Honestly Fullmetal, I'd have thought you were smarter than that._

Ed was snapped from his masochistic fantasy by a voice very close to him. "Edward? Are you okay?" It was Hawkeye, carrying an armload of folders into the office, which Edward had reached without noticing.

"Yeah ... yeah im fine. Just a little tired still I guess" he smiled weakly. Hawkeye sighed.

"Everyone's a little off today, Im pretty sure almost everyone overdid it a little at the party last night. Its a wonder no body did anything they'd regret in the morning." Ed flinched at that. He knew at least two people had done something they regretted, and he only regretted not leaving earlier.

X

It was almost two in the afternoon before he saw Ed. Mustang hadn't really been looking forwards to the inevitably loud and messy confrontation, now that the blonde was awake and sober. But he did know that it had to happen. He had to know exactly what he, _they_, had done last night, if the boy remembered that is. He hoped to god he didn't, then he could pass it off as anything but what it was. And if the blonde did remember, well he'd have to take up damage control, see what he could salvage from the wreckage that would surely be there. When he finally showed himself Roy knew it was Ed at the door by the way the entrant never stoped walking, only pausing long enough to kick the door open _hard_ before entering.

"What do you want, Bastard?" After slaming the door behind him, Ed stood before the desk, arms crossed over his chest. His stance, the fire in his eyes, and the venom in his words made the Colonel flinch a bit, even if it was the closest to normal he'd seen the younger alchemist in awhile. He forced a smirk to his face, forced his normal mask of sarcasm to his voice.

"How splendid of you to join me finaly Fullmetal, Please, sit down." Roy folded his hands in front of his face, motioning to a chair in front of the desk. "I need to have a little talk with you ... its about the events of last night." He saw Edward blush a bit, but the anger didn't leave his eyes, or the set of his jaw. He did however, move to sit down. this could take awhile. _Shit, he remembers everything,_ thought Roy, _I can see it in his face._

"As you are probably aware, I was pretty damn drunk last night. I need to know exactly what happened then, Fullmetal, what happened ... between us." The last part was a little bit more difficult for Roy to actually say. It was pushing all the chips into Edward's court, admiting that he hadn't been in controll and he knew it. Edward's face didnt show any relief though. The boy's golden eyes dropped to the floor, though the anger writ in his face did not fade. It did still make Mustang jump though, when Fullmetal stood, slaming his automail hand onto The older alchemist's desk.

"You know what happened last night, Mustang" he hissed between clenched teeth, "Hell, even if you didn't after waking up this morning i bet you could take a pretty damn good guess, don't you think?" That response didn't help him very much, but he knew not to push it any further. There was anger like steel behind Fullmetal's words, and pushing him much farther would break it out into the open.

"Fullmetal, please contain yourself. Sit back down." The boy grumbled a little but retreated to his seat, still steeled with emotion, but a little flushed from his outburst. "Now I need to know if the events of last night are going to affect you here, in a professional capacity." His eyes met Edward's, waiting for a response but getting only silence, gritted teeth, and a slight shake of the head. he would take this as a no.

"Thats good to know Fullmetal, because I'd hate to think a mistake like that would put either of our Military careers in jeopardy." Mustang straightened the papers in front of him, and re-folded his hands. It took a minute for it to register for him that Edward was shaking slighly.

"Is that all it _was_ to you? some drunken misstep?" the words were quiet, the boys eyes pointed to the desktop, avoiding mustang's own. But there was still that edge of steel.

"Come on, honestly, we were both more than a little bit drunk, and we had a lapse in judjement, thats _all_. Under normal circumstances im sure you would never have considered such a thing." Roy said, tacking a quick "and neither would I" on the end, almost as an afterthought. The words made the boy want to be sick, he came close to crying once more, but he held the composure on his face remarkably well considering. The words coming out of Mustang's mouth now sounded so much like what he feared they would be. _do you know how _drunk_ I was last night? It would have have to be pretty goddamn drunk to drag a wreck like _you_ home with me. _He could still hear those echoes, brought back by the man himself.

Edward stood, and walked to the door, putting his flesh hand on the knob. But he stopped there, he could feel the Colonel's eyes on his back. He knew the man would let him go, let him walk out the door without saying anything. Ed turned his head, looking at the man over his shoulder.

"You may have been drunk off your ass, Bastard, but I wasn't. I was there because I _wanted _to be." He turned to face the door again, turning the knob to let himself out. "Don't worry yourself over it though. Im a big boy, I know how things work now." And with that he exited, shutting the door behind him leaving Mustang honestly not sure what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a minute or two for the situation that had just played out in front of him to fully sink into Mustang's brain. "You may have been drunk off your ass, Bastard, but I wasn't. I was there because I wanted to be." Edward's words still echoed in his head. That really hadn't been what he had expected, which had been something more along the lines of throwing things at him and calling him a pervert. That he was thouroughly prepared to deal with, but this? He wasn't sure at all what to do with it. It had been a much more positive reaction than he'd ever have dared to hope for from Ed. He'd been there because he'd wanted to be. With ME, he wanted to be there with ME.

A smile spread over his face slowly, but he couldn't bring himself to actually move farther than the relaxed slump he fell into. This was fantastic news for him, a weight off his shoulders. He had been so sure that the boy was going to take offense to the evening, that he would hate Mustang forever, that things would never be the same. But then the smile died on his lips.

Oh god. Edward probably would hate him now, look at how he'd acted, what he'd said. The words that were only minutes ago covering his ass, now seemed entirly different from this new light. Those words must have sounded a whole lot like bitter rejection to Edward, knowing now how he felt. What am I going to do now. Mustang's mind raced, his face falling back into his hands. He had managed to make the situation so much worse instead of better. It probably would have worked out better than this if he had just left the whole situation alone to begin with. He only hoped now there was something he could do to fix this. Fuck...

X

Fuck was the first word that came to Edward's mind as he stomped down the hallway and out the door of the building, into the biting cold air. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was I thinking, why did I say that? I told him, Oh gods I told him. He KNOWS. Maybe he hadn't told the man everything, but Mustang was smart, There was no doubt in Edward's mind that Mustang would figure it out, figure everything out. He was sure there would be no end to the smugness after this, the man would hold this over him for a good long time to come. Fuck, He should have kept his mouth shut, even if it had hurt a little, to hear Mustang say it. Now he knew the man hadn't meant to, would never have, and to make it all worse he had told the Colonel that he had, that he'd wanted it.

He felt his cheeks color, his stomach lurch. He walked as quickly as he could, not sure where he was going, ignoring the cold that surrounded him, the white flakes still falling all around, the accumulation on the ground was getting higher and higher, almost covering the blonde's boots as he trudged through it. He only cared about putting as much distance between him and that fucking bastard as was humanly possible.

But it isn't really his fault, now is it? The voice inside his head would not leave him alone. HE was drunk off his ass, HE had been looking after the professional dynamis of the situation, HE hadn't blurted out his feelings like an idiot. The boy sighed. The more he walked, and the more he thought about it, the more he realizzed he couldn't blame Mustang here, the blame was on him.

Well, it wasn't Mustang's fault really, but Ed was still entirely prepared to take it out on him. After all, he did start this with his being drunk, and just plain georgeous. Yeah, Edward was fully prepared to blame that entirely on Mustang.

X

Roy let the car move slowly over the snow covered streets, scouring the sidewalks of the city for the blonde boy. He had looked in the library and all over the headquarter's building, even though the girl at the front desk had told him Edward had left earlier in the day. He had hoped he would find the boy tucked into some corner in the building somewhere, a warm dry place where he could try his best to explain what had happened, to fix the mess. he still had no idea whatsoever what he was going to say or do once he found Edward, but he knew he couldn't rest untill he did. Now that every obvious place had be checked and found lacking, Mustang was starting to get desperate. He knew how Fullmetal had a tendancy to overeact like a diva, and he was honestly worried for the boy's wellbeing after the huff he had left the office in. He knew the boy wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt himself, that would only upset his brother, around whom Edward's world still revolved, but the colonel still didnt want to be the source of any more pain for the young alchemist, he had already had so much pain.

He turned the car around, to go by the park, and the row of shops and cafés that bordered it. It was a whole lot of cold and wet outside, but that wouldn't necessarily stop the boy. The older alchemist was about to admit his defeat and call in some help when he spied the shock of blonde, red and black against the clean white of the snow. The boy was sitting under a tree in the park, snow coming up almost over his lap. His head was buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. It took a moment to register in Mustang's mind, Oh shit, he's crying, Edward is crying. I don't think I've ever seen him cry, not once, and now he's ccrying because of me. It was the lowest he'd felt in a while. His heart was jumping, forming into a tight knot in his throat by the time Mustang parked and got out to run towards the small blonde form.

Edward looked up when he came over, but only briefly, his eyes screwing tightly onto a spot on the ground after realizing who it is.

"Well colonel, come by to rub my face in it more? Why don't you just get it over with so i can go back to being alone and miserable, eh?" Roy knelt in front of the boy, one gloved hand reaching out to cup the boy's chin, steering it up so their eyes met.

"Actually Fullmetal, im here to say im sorry." The words barely squeaked out around the emotion thick on his tongue. A cold laugh and a turn of the head were not what he expected.

"Its okay, Colonel, you've already apologized, right? Besides, you were so drunk im sure it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one being stupid..." He trailed off, blinking back another wave of tears with reddened eyes.

"No, Edward." Roy began, wiping one stray tear from where it settled on the boy's jawline, "Thats not what im apologizing for. Im sorry i said what i did, back n the office, im sorry if i hurt you."

"No, you just said what you meant, what you needed to say..." Roy interrupted him,

"But it wasn't what i meant to say." He paused then, and sighed, looking as confused as he flt then, "I don't know what i meant to say. But i didn't want to hurt you, i'd never want to hurt you..." He trailed off helplessly, not finding the words he needed to express what he did mean.

He knew what could though, and his hand was on the boy's chin once again, turning the head slightly and pulling the boy's lips to his own once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Roy trailed off helplessly, not finding the words he needed to express what he did mean. He knew what could though, and his hand was on the boy's chin once again, turning the head slightly and pulling the boy's lips to his own once again._

Edward's eyes went wide at the surprise of the contact, but it took him only seconds to relax into the kiss and soon his eyes lolled shut, and his fingers were tangled in jet black hair. Roy took this as permission to deepen the kiss, nipping lightly at the boys lips, tongue prodding the corners gently, begging for entry. And when those lips parted he dived in, mapping the orifice by touch. His fingers found the clasp of the boy's jacket, sliding underneath the shirt below to ghost lightly along bear flesh, cold from the snow in which the boy still at.

Roy pulled back then, concern still in his eyes, and he waited for Edward to respond, the boys eyes still shut lightly, lips only just open, looking delectably damp from the contact. When the eyes did open there was no hurt left in them.

"Um, Roy" the boy said huskily, speaking around the palpable lump of desire buried in his throat, "I, uh... that was, I mean ..." He blinked, but faltered, not being able to wrap his mind around it quite yet. Roy just smiled, and stood, extending a hand downwards to the boy.

"Come on, Fullmetal, its a little cold and wet here. Why don't I give you a ride somewhere warmer and drier?" The blonde gladly accepted, still a little dazed from the experience.

X

The car ride had been silent once more, as their car rides were shaping up to be. Roy pulled up the driveway to his townhouse, a sight Edward recognized from that night, the night he had made the mistake of being lured into the man's bed. _But was it really a mistake? He's really not being that bad right now, maybe it will all work out in the end_. But still being here again made him nervous, and now he didn't even have the slight burn of alcohol on the edge of his mind to numb it. He struggled to keep his breath normal, even while his heart thundered in his chest. He was sure that Mustang could hear it, and any moment he would look over with that god awful smirk and rip it right out of the boy's chest.

But deep black eyes met his own before the man stepped out of the car and Edward knew the man already had it. He had handed a little bit over when he'd first seen the man, a little more when he had finally tumbled into his bed, a little more when he had accidently screamed his feelings out in the office, a little more when Mustang's lips had found his in the snow. How much of his own heart did he really have left at this point? And at this rate how long could he expect to keep it?

He jumped when the door beside him was opened and there stood the man, smirking at him, though the dark eyes softened when he saw the fear written in Edward's face. He held out a hand to the boy, helping him out of the car, and leading him dazedly up the steps, through the door down the hall, seating him on a soft couch, and handing him a throw blanket. He turned then, leaving to go make some warm tea. Edward shifted uncomfortably when Roy left feeling all the more awkward sitting alone, damp and cold, in the man's living room.

He fixed his eyes on the coffee table in front of him, trying to think of what he could say to the man who until today he had thought to be an utter bastard. Well, he had always been supportive and protective of the Elrics when the situation called for it, and he had known when kind words were necessary for the situation, not to mention the just plain damn attractiveness of the man, but he had still been an utter _bastard_.

A cup of tea being set in front of him broke him from his reverie, and he was shocked to find fear in the Colonel's eyes when he met them. _Finally, I have one up on the bastard_, his thoughts echoed, but did he really? _Im just as scared right now, what the fuck do I DO? _the boy parted his lips.

"Thank you" he almost croaked. The blonde blushed at the cracks in his voice, and wrapped the throw more tightly around himself, staring at the floor. Roy just smiled, and walked over to sit next to the blonde.

"Really Edward, it was nothing. I needed to fix what I broke before." Roy shifted closer, slinging one arm over the back of the couch, around the boy's shoulders, "I have a feeling I still have some work to do there." The man smiled, and leaned in, lips touching Edward's a touch more firmly than they had in the park, but with no less care behind them, without losing the edge of fear either. But Ed still melted into the man's arms, his mouth opening at the slightest request, his hands moving to fist tightly in the front of Mustang's shirt, while the man's own crept up to tangle in waves of gold.

The kiss broke then, the older alchemist pressing his forehead to Ed's, breathing coming heavy. Ed's fingers fell from his shirt, and snuck beneath the hem, dancing idly around the waistband of his pants before sliding his damp palms up the smooth chest, pulling the material upwards as he went until the shirt bunched at Mustang's shoulders, then the dark haired alchemist was shrugging it off, letting it fall behind him in a whisper before pulling the boy's own up over his head.

Then they dove into each other once more, the new sensation of skin against skin maddeningly perfect, the smooth and slight sliding from the sheen of sweat across them both making their skin tingle slightly. Roy let one hand fall then, tracing the boy's spine lightly, continuing on to the gentle curve of his ass. Ed jumped slightly at the contact, and let out a startled gasp when the movement pressed his growing need into Roy's skin. The man smirked at the gasp, and Edward colored slightly, his eyes popping open in surprise when he felt pressure return as Mustang stroked his palm across the leather covering his erection.

When the man removed his hand, however, the noise returned, small and quiet, high and keening, a desperate sort of noise. Mustang's hands gripped Edward's hips then, and he silenced the boy with a deep kiss before softening it, and trailing his mouth down Edward's jaw, the tendon's in his neck, the curve of his collar bone, the muscles in his chest, it was an exercise in planes and perfection. He bit slightly when the pink nub of a nipple fell into his mouth and the blonde gasped, his eyes pressed tightly closed, cheeks still flushed.

Mustang tilted his head back for a second, the boy was beautiful then, more beautiful even than usual. He smiled as he returned to the task at hand, trailing kisses down the flat stomach in front off him until he reached the waist band of the leather pants. Fingers fumbled with the button for a second, before he grasped the zipper between his teeth and pulled slowly, the feel of his hot breath on the newly exposed flesh made the body beneath him wiggle. He smiled then,

"How manly, Fullmetal." The boy blushed furiously,

"yeah, well, you try wearing underwear under pants this tight..." Mustang smiled, it was true. Not that he was complaining, it _did _make his job a whole heck of a lot easier. It didn't take more than a second then, to get the boy's now painful length out of the leather prison, peeling the skintight material away from his hips and down past his thighs. It didn't help that the boy was squirming beneath him again though, the feeling of the Colonel so close driving him slightly crazy.

It seemed the only way to still the boy was to give him what he wanted, so with a crooked grin Roy did just that. He arranged his hands firmly on the boys hips and took him to the hilt without warning, tongue swirling around the length encased in his mouth. Edward opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It was like sensory overload, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but feel _Mustang_ all around him. Edward being as young and surprised as he was, and Mustang being as damn sexy and talented, it didn't take long for the boy to clench his eyes shut, open his mouth wide, and shudder to completion into the other's mouth. Roy held him until he went soft, the boy whining slightly at the oversensitivity he felt now.

The older alchemist smiled as he rose then, coming back up to plant a damp kiss on the boy's forehead, now sheened with sweat. He hugged the blonde closer to him, and Edward snuggled his head into the crook of his neck, smiling sleepily. They just laid there for awhile, Edward almost purring softly in Mustang's arms, until they both fell asleep, half naked, on a couch, in the living room. And everything, for once, was fine.


End file.
